Basking Robin
by mizamoomoo
Summary: Personally, Beastboy thought it was funny. The whole reason they had even discovered Robin identity, after four years of living with the man and searching for his identity, was because the Boy Blunder was trying so hard to hide Robin from everyone else.
1. Basking In The Sun

**Hey everyone! Recently, if you couldn't tell from my favorites, I have realized the amazingness that is Teen Titans. And by amazingness, I mean Robin. I've read so many fics on him revealing his identity and in the middle of one, this just popped into my head. So... here it is! Coming right up after this disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie.**

Robin had entered his life as a titan knowing that, one day, he would have to go back and he would have to be ready for it. Identity was everything (both of them) and, besides, it wasn't his place to give up Bruce's anyways. Also, he had known that, through all the harsh words that had been spoken the night he left, Bruce cared. That was the whole reason for their fight anyways. After having his son shot by the Joker, Bruce was scared. He realized Robin was just a little kid and he didn't want him in harm's way anymore.

What Bruce didn't realize was that Richard was no longer a child anymore. He lost that when he lost his parents.

Another thing Batman hadn't realized was that Robin wasn't his to take away. He may have given Robin the tools he needed to become a crime fighting vigillante but everything else stemmed from Richard Grayson, who just wanted the world to be a little more just and fair. He could never take Robin away from Richard but he could take his cape and weapons, and 'clip' Robin's wings. So Robin decided leave first.

He took his R-cycle and crammed as many batarangs, grappling hooks, costumes, and belt refills he could grab into the fold out sidecar. He covered the Robin accessories with sunglasses, suits and civvies. Somewhere shoved in there was his wallet, mementos, and enough bandages and gauze to last him until the bullet wound healed. He wrote a note to Alfred, Barbra, and Batman (the latter simply telling him to tell the press his mysterious disappearance was his departure to boarding school) then zoomed off into the streets.

***RobinRobinRobinRobin***

Robin shook his head to snap out of his flashback. He looked down at his swimming trunks (he had to make his tan look realistic) and the tan borderlining on sunburn. Deciding that would be good enough for today he stood up and folded his chair then walked over to the edge of the room. From his view on top of Titans tower he could see all the city but, due to the distance from the island to the shore, not even a person with binoculars would be able to see Dick Grayson getting his tan on the roof of the giant letter. Even if someone could, he already had his excuse planned out- Shouldn't the richest kid in America get the best tanning spot in America? Granted, there were still downsides to that by risking the Teen Titans questioning him on why exactly they didn't know he was on their roof or the paparazzi getting to them first and asking them. Of course, he could always say Robin invited him... He backed away from the side of the tower. It was better to not tempt fate and not have to use an excuse at all.

Robin went over to the door leading down from the roof but opened his communicator first to check on his tracker. Of course he trusted his friends enough not to track them but it still hadn't stopped him from tracking the T-car to make sure everyone hadn't left from their outing today. Yup. The T-car was still parked outside of their favorite pizza place. They should probably be wrapping up their veggie vs meat argument and would be there for an hour more. He chuckled silently to himself. If they were with him as he was now (without a mask, not in a bathing suit I mean) they would be able to buy that pizza place and have all the meat and veggie pizzas Beastboy and Cyborg could ever want.

He slipped through the door and walked into the kitchen. It had to be the quietest the tower has ever been been. He could actually hear the refridgerator humming and his own feet padding across the floor. He opened the refridgerator and grabbed the orange juice and drank straight from the carton (something the rest of the titans could never know about). Mid-swig he heard the door swish open and people walk into the room.

"-was actually really nice of them to make a half-veg and half-meat lover's pizza." Said someone who sounded like... Cyborg? But he shouldn't be home yet!

"Yeah dude!" This time it was Beastboy. Crap.

"They probably got tired of hearing you idiots argue everytime then leave before you actually eat anything." Yup. Definitely Raven. He was screwed.

"Hey atleast we got to eat before Mammoth showed up and trashed the T-car... wait. Who's that in the kitchen?" While they were talking, Robin had attempted to screw on the lid of the orange juice, put it back in the refridgerator, and walk silently out of the room without being noticed. With that option out of the way he did what any other sane person would do- he bolted.

And they, as any sane super-powered teen who had just found someone "breaking into" their house, followed.

Yea. He was so screwed.

***15 minutes later***

"Stop!" shouted Starfire. "I do not wish to hurt you!" She cried as launched a starbolt at his feet in an effort to stop him. He played along as his break-in character.

"Yea right!" he called.

"Please! Do not try to run!" she called again. _Hadn't she noticed asking bad guys to stop wouldn't work by now? _Robin thought to himself. Starfire flew down the hallways after him as he turned a corner, followed by Raven gliding behind, Beastboy running as a cheetah, and Cyborg... just running. Starfire then stopped as she reached a dead end, with Raven narrowly avoiding her. Sadly, Beastboy and Cyborg noticed too late and crashed into them both.

"Ow!" cried Beastboy. He looked around but didn't see their intruder. "DUDE! Where did he GO?" The other titans sat up and looked around, also realizing he had got away.

"Well he couldn't of gone far." said Raven. "He has to be here somewhere. Everyone look around. Maybe there's a secret passageway or something." Everyone spread out but couldn't find anything. Meanwhile, from the top left corner of the room, Robin bit his lip to keep from laughing at his teammates. He had wedged himself in corner where the walls meet the ceiling and the shadows hid from view. Batman would be proud. He shook his head to clear that thought from his mind. Unfortunately, that small motion set him off balance enough to come crashing down- right on top of Beastboy.

Dazed and rubbing his head he looked up through his blue eyes up at his team mates until he remembered he was on top of Beastboy. He looked down.

"Um, what's up doc?" Beastboy asked.

**Tell me how I did for my first TT fic! Please! I NEED REVIEWS! (And constructive critisism. I bow down to all of you who give me constructive critisism.) Also, tell me where to go from here please or if I shouldn't continue it.**


	2. Discovering Dick Grayson

**I would like to start off this fic by saying thanks to everyone who reviewed! Those of you who write fanfiction know how wonderful a review is and those that don't… reading a review is like that feeling you get when you take your first bite of a delicious cookie of your favorite flavor that's come fresh from the oven. Yum. Anyways, I would also like everyone to know that I am currently worshipping at the feet of ****small child ****(who is also, apparently, Batman, whom I am also worshipping) and ****Yug Esiw**** (whose name, I just realized as I typed this, is wise guy backwards. Awesome.). Your evaluations and suggestions helped a lot on this new chapter.**

**(Disclaimer: Being that I have not exploded from pure happiness yet, it's safe to assume I have not received the rights to Teen Titans so… it's not mine.)**

"_Um, what's up doc?" Beastboy asked._ But before Robin could answer, Beastboy's eyes had widened as he finally got a glimpse of his unmasked face, and then raised a trembling finger to point at his face. "It's you!" _Shoot! _Robin thought to himself. _He already knows! _Robin panicked and tried to cover his identity.

"No it's not! I'm not who you think! I'm-"

But he was quickly cut off by Beastboy, who looked utterly awestruck. "You're _Richard Grayson_!"

"- not Robin." Dick finished lamely, but that was luckily drowned out by a girly high shriek that could be heard throughout Jump City.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Starfire cried in a high, fangirl voice. "You are the ward of the Bruce Wayne, yes? He is the greatest man ever! Robin once told me that he is the man who pays for the Titans' Tower and the Titans! And you! I have seen you on all the covers of the fashion's magazines!" This made Robin cringe. Not only did he have to tan to keep up his partying playboy image for whenever he returned (because, at his boarding school, he obviously would be sneaking out to go to beach parties as summer approached) but he also couldn't drop out the public eye completely. This meant that he couldn't stop the photo shoots or interviews when he ran away, and the only difference was that _all_ of his interviews were exclusive and singular- meaning no Bruce. Starfire's voice adopted its normal tone. "But Raven tells me that you only take off your shirt for poses. Why is it off now?"

Robin suppressed his embarrassment and smirked as he analyzed the situation. Starfire may not have realized it but she had just given him his story. They all knew him as the sexy-billionaire-heir who was following in the steps of his guardian as the next generation of playboy and party animal. Now all he had to do was to stick to this story, get out quickly, and return as Robin without them figuring out he's Robin. _Easy._ He thought to himself sarcastically.

First thing to do was to get them to stop staring at him and to get Beastboy off of him. He cleared his throat and sent a pointed look towards the little green man but Beastboy remained oblivious as he continued to stare at him. Attempting to look exasperated (which wasn't hard because Beastboy really was starting to feel heavy on his abs) he cleared his throat again. This time Beastboy seemed to get the message and nervously jumped up with an "Eep!"

He stood up slowly and straightened out the final details of his story in his mind as he pretended to brush dust off his swimming trunks. Then he said, "I'm not wearing a shirt because I was tanning." He remained straightened and kept a poker face while, in his mind, he was repeatedly face palming. He hadn't realized it sounded so stupid. Apparently the rest of the titans didn't find it ridiculous, but confusing.

"Dude, seriously?" Cyborg asked. "You broke through all of our security systems to get a _tan?"_

Personally, Robin found it funny that this was the part Cyborg didn't believe because it was actually true. He sighed. "I know it sounds stupid to you, but I actually did come here for a tan. Also, this is technically Bruce's property so I didn't break in either. As this was built, I was given all the password, codes, and I am also recognized in the security system." Actually, this was all true too. As much as Dick had wanted to run from Bruce, he needed him, so he set up the tower's construction on one of Bruce's private islands. And because Robin was recognized in the system, Dick would be too. Now came the time for Dick's inner rich brat to emerge. "I came here to tan because I wanted the best spot in America and sunny Jump City seemed the best choice. Also, it's not like I could just go to a tanning salon. I don't do fake. I also don't do mobs of screaming fangirls who like to steal my clothes on a beach. Here, I'm comfy." He emphasized his point by walking away from the rest of the Titans and plopping down on the living room couch when he got to the other room. He gave the group his famous smile. "Anything else you want to know about me?"

This time it was Raven who spoke up. "If that's how you avoided security, how did avoid us?"

"Well, if you were raised in a circus for the first nine years of your life I'm sure you wouldn't find it hard to dodge, run, and hide in the corner of the ceiling."

"But why are you here anyways if you are supposedly at a boarding school?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm rich. I do what I want." Robin replied.

But before anyone could comment on that, Beastboy interrupted. "Oh man! How much money do you have anyways? I've heard your mansion is HUGE! Like, we-could-fit-four-teen-titan-towers-inside-of-it huge! Do you have a butler? I've always wanted a butler! One with a mustache!" He stopped to take a breath and looked up at Dick hopefully. "Also, I mean, I understand if you don't want to…" He trailed off and bit then rushed the second part, "?" He finished and gave Dick the Puppy Eyes (complete with the actual puppy look). Dick simply looked back quizzically. Inside, Robin was thinking and dreading about what he was going to do and, on the outside, Dick was stalling by pretending he didn't understand Beastboy's request.

"In order of your questions, Bruce is a multi-billionaire but I'm not exactly sure how much he has, I think we can only fit three teen titan towers in my mansion, yes I do have a butler (with a mustache!), and I'm not exactly sure what your last question was."

"Dude, I think he wants you to perform your Flying Grayson moves." Cyborg explained. "If you want to, we could bring you to the training room. We put some trapeze wires in there for Robin to practice on before." The titans all paused and Robin cringed. Then Starfire asked the question everyone was thinking and Dick was hoping to avoid.

"Where is Robin?"

_Yep. _Dick thought to himself. _If I wasn't before, I am now totally and completely screwed._

**Yay! Chapter two is finally finished and updated! I know you all probably hate me right now and I really don't have an excuse for why it took this long. You should review to tell me how exactly that makes you feel. **


	3. Father Son Reunion?

**Hey, friends. Let's not get angry here and do something rash like… I don't know… attack the author that's been neglecting her stories?**

**Please don't. Then I can't do the next chapter.**

**Anyways, (disclaimer) this is not mine. Well, the story is but the people aren't. I hope you enjoy!**

"_Where is Robin?" _Starfire asked. "He said he would be staying home when we left."

"Ya. And he always calls to tell us whenever he leaves," Beastboy commented. "Or leaves a note."

"Maybe he's just up in his room?" Cyborg asked. "He also might be going over his evidence files or reviewing Slade's case again. He's kind of obsessed." (Everyone seemed to miss the dirty look their guest shot at Cyborg after this comment).

"No," Raven monotoned. "He wouldn't have let a stranger just walk around the tower without telling us first, and he probably wouldn't have let said stranger walk around on their own." At this, all heads turned to stare at Dick, with the same ideas cycling through their heads. Noticing the looks on their faces, Dick was quick to interrupt before someone asked a question he wouldn't be able to answer.

"I'm sure he's fine," he quickly assured. "He's the boy wonder, isn't he? Anyways, he probably just left and forgot to tell you. I didn't even see him when I got here." He mentally slapped himself for that statement as he saw his teammates' faces go from questioning to panic and quickly backtracked. "I mean, I didn't really go looking for him and I'm kind of quiet on my feet so he might not have know I was here in the first place! He could just be in another room right now and none of us would know! Anyways, I-really-have-to-go-now-and-I'll-see-you-later-or-not-so-I-think-I'll-just-leave-and-get-out-of-your-way-so-you-can-find-him… SO BYE!" With that, Dick turned around and ran.

And, after exchanging a look, the team was once again chasing him through the tower.

"Wait, friend! We still need to talk to you!"

"Yah! Ya can't leave until we find Robin!"

"Dude! He's getting away! AGAIN!"

"I should have done this the last time," Raven muttered, then followed with a quick _Azarath Methrios Zinthos! _Suddenly Dick was picked up in a ball of black energy. Robin knew it was impossible to escape but Dick still struggled and searched for a weak spot (in order to keep up appearances, of course). After a minute, the rest of the titans were able to catch up to him and Dick gave up struggling.

"I don't know what you want from me," he lied. "I don't know anything about Robin."

"Ya right," commented Cyborg. "That's exactly why you ran. And even if you didn't know anything, you could still stay instead of acting all suspicious."

"Well I'm sorry," said Dick. "But I just… realized that I'm supposed to meet with Bruce now! I fell asleep outside- while tanning- and now I'm running late! So, I have to get to Gotham now so I can make it on time." On the inside, he mentally congratulated himself on coming up with such a good lie so quickly. This would totally give him an excuse to leave the tower then come back as Robin (using one of the spare costumes he hid in his bases around the city). His train of thought was interrupted by Raven.

"-Well then, we'll just have to escort you so you can make it on time." _Wait, WHAT!_

"No, no. That's really not necessary," he quickly refused. "I mean, don't you guys have to protect the town and look for Robin?"

"Nah, your right," said Cyborg, catching onto Raven's plan to talk their guest into confessing… well, whatever he was hiding. "Robin can totally take care of himself." This debate continued for a while, but, no matter what Richard would say, they refused to let him leave without an escort. Finally he gave in after coming to the realization that he wasn't getting out of the tower with his identity intact…

"Fine. Just let me call Bruce." Dick walked into the other room and grabbed the phone on the counter then punched in the number he never forgot.

"Hey, Alfred. I need to talk to Bruce. The titans found me in their tower and I don't think I'm getting out of this one with my secret identity."

***RobinRobinRobinRobin***

Two hours passed and their guest refused to talk to them. The sky changed from bright azure blue to a hazy orange evening and all he had said after he got off the phone was that "he was coming to them." That slightly confused the Titans (because why would a billionaire sponsor finally show up now to see his son and not the titans that lived there?) but they weren't going to argue with his logic. The titans sat around on the couch, talking quietly and glancing over at the billionaire's son every once in a while then going back to pondering about Robin's location.

This quiet evening was interrupted by the screaming of a jet overhead, then a thump on the roof as it landed. Beastboy jumped up from the couch and cracked his back, then ran upstairs to greet their second guest of the evening. It only took a moment for him to return, this time looking just a little greener and scared than usual, but also slightly excited. He popped his head out from behind the door leading to roof.

"Uh, guys. You might want to see this." He then opened the door all the way to reveal the man standing behind him. Batman, in all his costumed glory, stood in the shadows of the doorways, looking incredibly fierce and nothing like the billionaire playboy them had been expecting. Dick only looked up from his position on the couch and gave a sad smile to caped crusader in the doorway.

"Hi, Dad."

**If you didn't hate me before, I'm sure you do after that cliffhanger. I'll try to update faster this time! (Just so you know, reviews help speed things up)**

**((And I really, reeaaallllyyyyy want you to review))**

**(((It's why the button got bigger)))**

**((((The one right below this))))**

**(((((That you should click)))))**

**((((((Right there))))))**

**V**


	4. You Wanted Your Revelation

**Guys, I am sooo sorry this was not posted sooner. Actually, scratch that, I'm not sorry at all. (Weelll, I am sorry about the mix up with the last chapter but I didn't want to fix it and get people's hopes up that I was updating. It *should* be fixed now.. I do feel guilty that I have kept you waiting but I'm not sorry for not posting this sooner as it was not written until... well... now. Fact is that I had lost interest in Teen Titans and I just wasn't able to write this chapter to my satisfaction. As I said above, I didn't write this chapter until tonight but there**_**were**_**many versions that came before (and**_**none of them**_**were like**_**this**_**). I just refused to post any of them because I would rather you hate me for what I haven't wrote than hating me for what I have.**

**Quick shout out to**_**TheJennyFromIceland**_**: She's the one you should thank for this chapter because she gave me the kick in the pants I needed to try writing this chapter again. Her review has sat in my inbox for weeks so I would feel the guilt and inspiration to get me past my writer's block. (And also, her pleases were exceptionally well written and I can never turn down a well written please:)**

**NOW ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER AND STORY!**

**FALSE ALARM; no disclaimer. As I am forever an optimist, I have decided to include a**_**claimer**_**instead of a**_**disclaimer**_******as the thought of Robin eluding my ownership depresses me. Claimer: I currently**_**claim**_**to own nothing.**

_"Hi, Dad." Dick said quietly, but his voice carried across the room so that everyone heard._

When Batman had shown up behind Beastboy, the titans had stood up and their hands automatically reached for their weapons after seeing the dark figure in the doorway. Now they stood frozen and silent at this revelation (Well, the titans were. Batman was the night, therefore, always quiet; and Robin was just trying not to incur Batman's wrath by staying silent and snuggling deeper into the couch). Batman kept still at the base of the staircase while Beastboy did his best to skitter away and hide behind Cyborg. His eyes swiveled from person to person as if he was evaluating them and how well they would do in a fight, and each titan had to suppress a shiver as his eyes traveled over them then turn away, as if they feared they had failed him (which made absolutely no sense). Finally, his eyes stopped to rest on top of their surprise guest, and the titans backed out of the way as he glided across the room to approach him.

The dark knight stopped in front of Dick and crouched down to be at eye level with him. The team had to give him credit for not flinching with the man so close to his face. _But, then again,_ Raven thought. _It's something he would be used to if he is his son._ The two men had a stare off for a few moments, but if they were trying to silently communicate or simply trying to recognize each other, the titans had no idea. Eventually, though, their eyes softened and Batman ever so slowly reached up to grab the ear of his cowl and gently pulled it off, leaving Bruce Wayne (with slightly mussed up hair from the absence of the cowl) in his place.

"Bruce," Dick started.

"Dick..." Bruce interrupted.

"I've missed you."

"As have I, but you should know that. Would you like to introduce me?"

"Sure." Dick turned to his friends and gestured to Batman. "This is my father, Bruce Wayne. As you've probably noticed, he's also Batman. Bruce, this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy;" he gestured to each person as he said their names. "They're my team mates." At this Beastboy was the first to react.

"Okay. I am_obviously_ missing something here, because, last time I checked, _you're_ _a __sponsor,_ _**not a titan**_." He had ended this shouting and Richard sighed, unsurprised at their confusion. He had hoped that dealing with Batman would have been the worst part and they would have been able to figure out the rest for themselves, but it seemed that, even after giving giving away Batman's identity, _Robin's_ hadn't even crossed their minds. It wasn't exactly surprising, as they all knew him as Robin and Robin only and had probably never even considered the man behind the mask.

"That's where you're wrong Beastboy." He took a dark piece of fabric out of his pocket (he was able to convince the titans that some of Robin's civvies were actually the clothes he had brought to change into and had put them on while they waited for Bruce) then tilted his head down so fix it on over his eyes. He then looked up at his friends through the white slots in his mask and smirked at the audible gasps of surprise as they recognized him as one of their own.

"I just so happen to be both."

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers who have stayed with me this far. Well… I would actually like to hunt down all my reviewers and give them all big bear hugs, but I believe that would scare them off, so I'll settle for thanking them from a distance. (But just know, if you review, I am currently trying to hack into the bat computer to find out your location. So I can hug you. Consider yourself warned.)**


End file.
